I Will Survive
by Remus Is Mine
Summary: Harry comes back to Ginny, begging her to take him back, but will she? After everything that she's been through? With a new love in her life?


A/N: Okay, this isn't exactly what I had in mind for this fic, but this is my second attempt at producing it. I like this one better than my last, so this one will replace it. The song is I Will Survive, by Gloria Gaynor. Major fluff.  
  
**I Will Survive**  
  
It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart.  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry.  
Now I hold my head up high.  
And you see me  
Somebody new.  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you.  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free.  
Now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me!  
  
"Ginny, I don't know why I did that. I don't know how I could do that. You are smart, attractive and a wonderful person. I'm just sorry it took this long for me to see it. I'm sorry I made that decision. It was wrong," he took her hands and studied them. She felt numb. She couldn't believe that they were having this conversation.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Ginny! Not her! I was stupid! Please forgive me, say you'll be with me," he raised his eyes to hers expectantly. He ran a thumb over the back of her hand. She felt confused, more confused than she had ever felt in her life. She felt like she was drowning, like she was suffocating. She stood up quickly surprising the dark haired boy.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I-I have to go," she surprised even herself with this statement. She looked down into his shockingly green eyes and pulled her hand out of his grip, knowing that if she stayed a moment longer she would never leave him.  
  
Leaving him gaping behind her, Ginny Weasley strode as calmly as she could out of the common room, into the corridor. Once out of the common room, she ran. Ginny didn't know where she was running to; all she knew was that she was trying to leave the weight that had been mounting on her chest behind. She soon found herself in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Looking miserably around her out of tear-filled eyes, Ginny noted that she was in a part of the dungeons she had never been to before.  
  
Ginny always made a point of getting to her Potions classes and then back out of the dungeons as quickly as possible. She hated the dungeons; they were always so cold, empty and gloomy. Right now, however, the dungeons seemed like a fitting place to remain in her current condition. She pushed open a door to her left and stepped into a pitch-black room.  
  
Ginny lit her wand and held it above her head, trying to get the best lighting. The room, however, was not easy to light, and Ginny had to create a few light balls that Hermione had taught her to do recently. With more light to see by she restlessly strode around the small, dark room. It appeared to have been formerly a classroom, but had not been used for a great many years. There were a few desks and seats pushed up to the edges of the far wall, and each was old and mouldy. The brackets on the walls were empty, the torches long since having been taken away. At the front of the room, in front of a blackboard, centred from the sides, stood an old, crumbling teachers desk. It was worn with use and age and Ginny ran her fingertips over the top gently. The thing that caught her eye, however, was the seat behind the teacher's desk. It was old, but in much better condition than the rest of the stuff in the classroom. She gingerly sat in it, and gazed around the dark classroom, picturing what it would have looked like once, and wondering when it had last been used.  
  
Her thoughts turned unexpectedly as she remembered what had brought her to the deserted, cold, damp classroom.  
  
Harry.  
  
She remembered when his name had been heaven to say. When the mere thought of him made her feel tingly. She remembered how she swore she would never give her heart away, and that she would sit back and wait until Harry came around. Then when they had gone out, those brief couple months, making Ginny fall harder for him, and Harry had turned around and told her that he was in love with Cho Chang; that he didn't love her. It had hurt. It had hurt so much that Ginny had wanted to curl up and die right then and there. She couldn't talk without bursting into tears for days. She wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She couldn't talk to Harry for ages.  
  
Until she met Draco.  
  
Well, technically, until she met the real Draco. She had known _Malfoy_ for years. The bloody git from bloody Slytherin, as her brother always said.  
  
That's not really who Draco was. Draco was mean, and selfish on the outside, but he fell in love with _her_- and she with him. Ginny could never be asked to pinpoint the exact minute she fell in love with the blond Prefect. She couldn't even say when she had begun to think of him as Draco, and not Malfoy, when she had started to see him as a miserable young man, who was being forced to follow in his father's footprints. She didn't remember when he had started trusting her, and telling her all about his life, how he hates his father, how he does not want to be on the Dark side, how he wants to be him and not his father. She remembered him pouring his heart to her bitterly over the cauldron they sat in front of, while he tutored her in Potions.  
  
He trusted her. She trusted him. As soon as that bond was formed, falling in love with him seemed only natural. Of course they had to keep their relationship a secret. Her brothers would be furious if they knew about Draco; Ron would probably kill Draco, not to mention her other brothers who would all come to 'visit' her at the castle. Harry would take Ron's side in wanting to strangle Draco to death, and Hermione would go on and on about how horrible Draco was. The rest of her friends and family would be no picnic either. It wouldn't matter how much she loved Draco. He was still a Malfoy, and Weasley and Malfoy do not mix, according to their families. Then there was his side of the family. Draco seemed to be particularly anxious about keeping her a secret. He says it's important to keep that kind of a thing from a family that's is out to kill your girlfriend's family. Not to mention Draco's life being at risk for 'embarrassing the family' and 'tarnishing the Malfoy name'.  
  
No, things were not looking up for them. Things would be very difficult for the couple. It was already very difficult. Sneaking around to see each other. Having to lie to her family and friends. It was hard. Yet, worth it just to be with Draco, they had made it work this long. Two months and still going strong. For all of their differences they were still together, with no signs of an end. She had made it over Harry, and established a happy, trusting relationship with someone else.  
  
Now Harry had to go and turn their world upside down again. A part of Ginny still loved Harry- she loved him too long to stop- but she belonged to Draco; they belonged to each other. Harry had hurt her severely. Harry was out of the picture. He was her brother's best friend, a friend of hers.  
  
Ginny sighed as she shifted her position in the old chair. She had to refuse. She couldn't date Harry and secretly date Draco. That was wrong. She could never do that Draco.  
  
Ginny turned in the chair, to look at the blackboard. A part of her still loved Harry. It really did. A part of her was screaming at her to run back to the Tower and apologise to Harry for running out and scream to the world that of course she would love to get back together with Harry Potter.  
  
Then she remembered when Harry broke up with her. He broke up with her because of Cho. Cho had admitted that she still had feelings for Harry, and he dumped her. He hurt Ginny when he turned to that other girl. Now that him and Cho had broken up he had come crawling back to Ginny, realising his mistake.  
  
Standing up, Ginny paced the room. It was too late. She had moved on. She had found someone who loved and appreciated her, would never hurt her, and would give his life for her. He would battle anything to be with her, and he was proving by his complete disregard for what would happen to him if his father found out.  
  
Ginny watched her faint shadow on the wall and stood up straighter. She would march back there and tell Harry that she would never go back out with him. That her heart lay elsewhere. He and Ron could drive themselves crazy trying to figure out who, but she would never disclose until she and Draco felt it time, until they felt it safe to do so. After the war, perhaps, after the danger has passed. Once they could ensure that no additional harm would befall Ginny's family. Maybe then they could tell them. They would just have to wait.  
  
The part of her focused on Harry weakened her, but her other side was stronger. She had made it too far to go back to the jerk. She had fought to get over him, and now she was free. With a determined air, with the knowledge that she was better, with the realisation that she did not need that Harry Potter, Ginny turned to the door, raising her wand to extinguish the lights, and met a shadow in the door.  
  
"Ginny," came a husky voice, which immediately put Ginny's initial fears at seeing the stranger to rest. She knew that voice better than anyone's. It was as if he knew of her worries and pain from the memories Harry had just stirred, and had come down to compact her resolute feelings to turn Harry away. With a sudden urge to cry and laugh at the same time Ginny dove into the other occupants arms.  
  
"I love you, and only you," she whispered with finality.  
  
A/N2: Okay, stupid ending I know. Pretty stupid fic, actually, but I was bored and have been meaning to change the other anyway. So here you go... good or bad please review!


End file.
